LOVE
by likeislove
Summary: "When I said I will be Remus' girlfriend, I didn't imply whatsoever that I will be your snog partner, Black"
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight and past curfew hour in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The moon was glowing brightly outside the window and the stars were helping to illuminate the sky.

As skimpily dressed Jess, ushers into the Common Room from the Girls dormitory, the starry blue-eyed girl with high cheekbones and a perfect jawline that could cut a glass, Abigail greets her with a pleasant smile, the ever present cigarette smouldering in one hand.

There were only three occupants, Jess, Abigail and not-so handsome but enough to take anyone's breath away with just a glance, Sheldon were sitting in the Common room, across the fireplace. There were not bothered to strike a conversation and were totally comfortable with silence.

All three of them just hang out at night because in the morning they think they are very busy with school homework and stuff which is completely untrue. At night, they are wide awake having fun and sleep during lectures for which they get numerous detentions. But that does't stop them from hanging out at night.

Jess fake yawns and sit next to Abigail on the sofa and resting her shoulder on Abigail. To make it even more dramatic, she rubs her face on her shoulder.

"Get off me, Jess. I need my own space." Abigail bends down her shoulder on which Jess was laying her head, Jess's head jerked downward.

Jess grumbles under her breath but Sheldon doesn't bother to lift his glance from the book he is reading.

Abigail strolls to the window, throwing her cigarette in dustbin and muses aloud "I will do it! I'm going to have sex with a man one day"

"Says the one who don't like to be touched at all" Sheldon quips while closing the book he was reading.

"Ha ha! That wasn't funny at all! I am the only sixteen year old in this school who is still a virgin. I bet even Snape must had lost his virginity years back" Abigail crossed her arms across her chest and pouted a bit.

"You will be eighty years old and shamelessly telling everyone that you are still a virgin. I will lose my sanity as you will lose your virginity" Jess shrugs her shoulders, grinning widely.

"And on the tombstone, the imprinted words will say– Here lies a girl who was once a virgin and forever will be virgin" Sheldon joined Jess in making fun of Abigail.

"Not helping at all. You know what; I will have some meaningless animal sex with the next guy I see." Abigail cringes as soon as the words left from her mouth.

"You mean it?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!?"

"Ten bucks says she is lying"

Abigail grins at her confused friends. "Bring it on, Jess. Fifty bucks says I will have sex"

"Spoiler alert: Abigail is going to lose!"

"Shut up, Sheldon. You better go hiding because I don't think you want to see how I seduce a man" Abigail smiled flirtatiously and waggled her eyebrows.

"Please stop playing with your lips; you are turning on a Giant Squid to have sex with you"

Abigail knew it was past curfew and no one would come down in the Common Room at this time. Abigail has been hanging out with Jess and Sheldon since six years and never in that period she has seen any student come out of their dormitory once.

Oh Boy, how wrong she was!

There was echo of footsteps and murmur of varied voice from the main door of the Gryffindor Common Room as if someone was holding their breath for long time and finally got chance to breathe out. When Abigail turned her head searching for the creator of the sound, she couldn't figure anything out.

As soon as there was noise of footsteps, Jess and Sheldon hid under a sofa for fun.

Out of nowhere, Remus Lupin appeared with annoyance and irritation on his face as if he was pushed from behind without his consent. An inexplicable surge of anger washed over his body.

"Hey Abigail" Remus smiled warmly at her, turned his head to the door and gritted his teeth.

Abigail opened her mouth to speak something but she had already lost her voice on seeing Remus.

Abigail mumbled under breath unintelligently. "Wh..Wh..Wh.."

"I am feeling bit sleepy right now and I have some unfinished business to be done. So, you might better complete your sentence fast if you want to ask something" Remus eyes flickered back to the door.

Abigail shook her head.

"Can I leave then?" Remus asked politely.

Abigail shook her head again.

"Should I take that as 'yes', huh?" Remus raised his eyebrow.

Abigail shook her head again and again.

"This was not supposed to happen. What are you doing here?" Abigail regained her saneness and her eyes pleaded as if asking him to vanish again in thin air.

"I am prefect. So, I was doing my rounds. It is quite late; I think I should leave now. Bye, I will see you around. Good Night."  
He finished saying in one breath and ran away to his dormitory without waiting for Abigail's answer

Wait, she is paralysed from top to bottom. She was trying hard to figure out how he came in.

"How a girl seduce a man without touching or speaking should be learnt from Abigail" Jess laughed a bit but stopped after Abigail threw a book on her.

"If this is how you seduce a man, please never be my shot girl" Sheldon suppressed his laughter, not wanting to be hit by book.

"I am still on his bet because I don't have fifty Galleons to give you. And I will win, no matter what. If that means I have to have sex with him, I will do it" Abigail put up a brave font but underneath it she was trembling.

Jess and Sheldon snickered.

"There is slight change in plans. Instead of Remus, can I swap to Sirius? He can sleep with anyone" Abigail stated innocently.

Someone grumbled in the room loudly, but Abigail couldn't figure out whom again. And this frustrated her.

"Hogwarts can be divided into two Houses- One who has slept with Sirius and one who hasn't slept with Sirius. I want you to remain in the latter house. Do I make myself clear?" Jess piped up.

Abigail argued. "You have slept with him. Sheldon, help me!"

"I agree with Jess. You have to seduce _Remus_ and have sex with him as you saw him first. Don't you dare go anywhere near Sirius"

Abigail cocked her head at him and stuck out her tongue. "I hate you"

Abigail wanted to win. For wining, she needs a plan.

She just needs a plan?

A plan? How hard could it be?


	2. Rate of hotness

Should I introduce myself? Well, I should. I am Abigail. Please bear with me.

Note to self: Never give your word on bets, when you fucking don't have any idea about it.

I don't know how the hell should I control myself?

You have to back me up here; everyone has the pride hidden deeply inside our hearts which intervenes with the life. Now, it's high time I should learn to curb my pride.

But damage is already done. A huge one.

I made a bet with my awful best friends of having sex with Remus (And not, Sirius). I don't even have fifty Galleons to give them if I lose. My parents stopped sending me pocket money the very next day when Minnie wrote letter to them, telling that I fall asleep in all lectures every day (I resent that. My eyes were wide open for your last lecture when you were teaching us something about Transfiguration. Oh, wait! That happened when I was in first year). That's not my mistake. It is very hard to keep my eyes open with all the shit they explain. I usually don't sleep at night because Sheldon, Jess and I hang out at night. Yeah, they are my awful best friends

It is not like we stay awake to plan some treacherous murder or hatch conspiracy of teachers. We just come up with innovative ideas of how not to fall asleep in their mind-numbing lectures.

I know what you must be thinking about us.

_Why can't they sleep at night like normal people instead of coming up with ideas which are never going to work?_

I would have happily agreed if we were normal people. But we are weirdo's. So, we can't help it.

I feel most of the times that my mind is just like water. Water can flow in each and every direction without any problem, just like my thoughts. I start thinking of something which is of utter importance but five minutes later I realize that I don't even know which fairyland I have reached.

Other day while I was eating breakfast, I started cursing Voldemort for killing innocent Muggles, By the time I finished my breakfast, I was consoling myself that I am not a lesbian. True that, I am not a lesbian.

I AM NOT.

I am just a virgin. It is sad that one can't make love with one self.

I am pretty awesome. I am narcissist, sometimes. I admit it. And I am proud about it.

And another thing about me is that, I don't like people touching me (Never ever ask me, why?). I just don't. I am happy that I have wand to hex anyone whosoever touches me instead of kicking their arse. No skin contact at all.

Can people have sex without being touched?

You see the thing is I made a bet with Sheldon and Jess of having sex with Remus but I have no intentions of having sex with him. I have to win, even if apocalypse happens. I don't have money.  
If anyone has any plans, please owl to me at any cost.

Think Abigail. Just think. It is very easy to think, all we have to do is think while staring at the ceiling.

I am a better motivator when I don't think.

Now, I have to think.

As I concentrate on my "think" analogy, I hear a faint shuffling noise in my dormitory. I slowly raise my head to see the culprit who is disturbing me from my thinking process.

Even though my mind is blank except one word- Think.

It is Alyssa who was getting all dressed up. Alyssa is my roommate if you haven't figured it out yet. She is like a dictionary for people. She knows everything about everyone even their likes and dislikes. I asked her once, out of my curiosity how she manage to study every detail about people. And her reply was, "All you have to do is keep your eyes wide open". Was that sarcasm or advice? It never bothered me anyways. One thing I like about her is, she never says "No" to anyone who asks for her help. We have very weird kind of relationship.

Why is she getting dressed up? I am surprised now; even Sun hasn't woken up yet. It is still dark outside the window. I turn around to see the time from my bedside clock.

It is freaking five o'clock. Who gets dressed up at this time?  
I got out of my bed. I can't sleep when I have too many things to think in my head.

I reached out to her and mellowed, "Boo!". I don't want others to wake up.

She turned around to face me with flabbergasted expression, "Was I supposed to be scared with that noise?"

"Admit it, you were shocked"

"I am shocked to see you awake now." She chuckled.

I pressed my lips with pressure and narrowed my eyes. Why are people obsessed with my sleeping pattern?

"I am more shocked to see you going on a date at this time. What kind of an idiot is he?"

"When did I say I am going on date?" She asked shaking her head, but continued to straighten her hair with muggle hair straightener. Why can't she use magic?

"Not to be prying, why are you getting all dressed up then? I asked curiously.

"Oh this! Today is Saturday"

Oh, I got the answer. This is coolest thing I have ever heard.

"So? Is there any rule in this school that we have to- "

"Early in the morning Gryffindor have their Qudditich practice" She winked. Did she just wink at me?

"You aren't even in the team. Why do you want to go?"

"Thanks for reminding me that, honey! All Marauders come together to play. We get to see them early in the morning" She clapped her hands impatiently while keeping that muggle thing back on the desk. She looks pretty damn hot when she has hair curled up but she won't listen to me.

"You can stalk them throughout the day. Leave them alone at night at least" I don't like stalking people at all. I just ask people whatever I want.

"But Sirius strips off his shirt in between the game" There was a twinkle in her eyes when she said that.

"Yeah so?" I still don't get the point.

"Sirius strips off his shirt!" She repeated again as if that is the answer to my entire unanswered question.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Which bimbo will want to sacrifice her sleep just to watch some random guy stripping of his shirt?

"If you will excuse me, I need to go"

"Will Remus be there?" I asked urgently but desperately trying to stay calm.

Now it was her time to raise the eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I mean even he is not in the team. Does he come to the ground with same idea like yours?"

"Nope, Sirius drags him to the grounds. If you want, you can join me"

She suggested winking at me. This is the second time she is winking at me. What is the hell is wrong with this woman?

I took Jess' sweater from her closet because I don't know where I threw mine. And then, we headed towards the pitch

"Who do you think is the hottest?" She asked trying to fill the uncomfortable silence.

Ofcourse, it is ME. I smirked to myself.

"Sirius is the hottest of all guys. It is very difficult for me to concentrate on what he is saying with his piercing blue eyes staring my soul. Anyone will drool at his sight. Damn those blue eyes-" She talked about it dreamily. The look on her face is so blissful. Yuck, can I vomit on her?

I hate blue eyes.

"Do you know what the colour of my eyes is?"

"No, I don't. Should I know that?" She sniggered loudly.

"Even my eyes are blue, you never stare at them"

And I thought she knew everything about everybody. How wrong I am.

"It is Sirius's eyes. And I love it. Do you think he is hot?"

"I never thought about it" I said truthfully. Seriously, I never judge a guy in terms of his hotness.

"Now, you can picture him unbuttoning his shirt and throwing on ground in sexy manner" Now, I am sure she was dreaming about it.

I can't paint any of those pictures in my mind.

"He is like normal to me" I grumble to bring her back to reality.

I am looking for a sane moment now.

"I am not going to leave you if you don't agree he is hot" She made her point threateningly.

KILL. ME. NOW.

"If I accept it, will you please change the topic?"

"Maybe"

What did she say earlier about Sirius? Was it something about his eyes, right? I have to listen when other people are talking..

I felt as if I was reciting a poem. "He is sexiest man alive. It is very hard not to drool when he is looking in my soul-"

"Let my lay some ground rules now. Sirius Black is mine. Just mine.  
Don't you dare go anywhere near him. If you will, I will haunt you down and kick your arse"

WHAT? Can I kill myself now?

She is the third person to warn me about Sirius. Now, I have to defiantly to check what the fuss is all about now.

"Your face, it is priceless" She laughed out loud "But whatever I said about rules, they are very true"

Should I laugh along with her now? I seethed but I have some work with her.

"What do you think about Remus?" I asked, but later I had to continue when she stopped in the middle of tracks to give a secret smile, "And James? And Peter? "

"Remus is like perfect guy. He likes everyone and his feelings are pure.  
Even though it takes ages for him to ask any girl to be his girlfriend  
but when he does he treats her like a queen"

"Aw, that is so sweet of him. Do you think he is any bit like Sirius?"

One of the Sirius pastimes is to sleep with bimbos. I am not saying that on my own. He mentioned it to everyone proudly.

She glared at me vehemently.

"Was that an insult to my baby?"

"Hell no. Just asking" I said causally.

"You can't ask such questions, naughty girl. Last time he had girlfriend, it took 5 months for him to sleep with her"

Five months. You got to be kidding me.

Now I have to come with a different plan.

Anyways, what was my plan?

By the time we had reached Quidditch grounds, everyone was busy yawning and it seems like they are sleep walking.

The only person who was excited about this was –James Potter.

He is the most ecstatic person ever found on the planet. He has this motto-Live in the present. Don't worry about my future it is going to be damn good because it is my future. He once announced that in the classwork when Minnie shouted at him

I don't know if that is good thing or bad thing.

Every time Lily Evans rejected his proposal, he would say," Next time she will say yes" And six years have passed but that "time" never appeared. And I would doubt if it will ever appear.

Alyssa excused herself to meet other members of "Sirius Fan Club".

She asked me to join with her. Dear Merlin.

"I think I will pass' I called

As soon as she was out of sight, I made my way towards Remus.

When Sirius saw me, he nudged Remus playfully. Though Remus stiffened the moment he set is eyes on me but Sirius Black parted his lips into a smirk.

"James, Peter!" He shouted at the top of his voice. Remus tried to run but Sirius snatched him by his collar and pulled Remus towards him. He bloody wrapped his hands around him tightly.

I turned around to see where the hell James and Peter are. They were making their way towards us. No, they are running like idiots with grins plastered on their faces.

"Don't talk anything, we don't want to miss any part of that conversation" Peter giggled like a girl. Since when did boys gossip like girls?

I knew Marauders are mysterious but this is something entirely different. I feel like they know something about me which I don't know.

I have to make my conversation quickly before idiots get adding up. I don't want to make fool of myself.

"I have a question- Are you gay? If yes, I would be the happiest person for rest of life. If no, do you mind having sex with girl?" I asked deadpanned.

Remus was shocked to reply. I always thought he was gentleman sort of a guy. He is though. We are like "Hey-Bye" friends. We don't have any conversation but we acknowledge every time we meet.

My question is bit straight forward. But I don't have any choice? I want to talk with Remus before James and Peter join us.

"Why should he answer that question?" Sirius questioned with fake shock but I am sure he was enjoying himself.  
He had this weird smirk on his face which I find, I don't know- loathing.

"Because I asked him a question. And for every question, there has to be an answer." I countered back.

"What did we miss?" James asked panting, wrapping his hand across my shoulder,

DID HE JUST TOUCH ME?

I stamped on his legs as hard as I could with my boots. He totally asked for it.

**_How was it? What do you think? Next chapter will be only of Marauders and Abigail . Do you think Abigail will convince Remus?_**

Please review; it will help inspire me to write further.


	3. Chassing and Kissing

"Ow, damn woman! What is wrong with you?" James screamed at me shockingly.

"What is wrong with me? You can't just go around and touch people" I was seething with anger.

James turned to the crowd who were practically sleeping on the wet Quidditch ground and shouted, "How many people out there who want me to touch them?"

Almost all the girls raised their hands and few guys also. Guys, really?

No one raise their hands when Minnie asks a question in the class.

That's not a point! The thing is I really, really don't like people touching me at all. Many students were eyeing at me suspiciously and jealously, but I choose to ignore them.

"You got the answer then?" Sirius muttered very closely in very ear. His lips were an inch apart from ear, it send me electric shiver throughout my body. Even though the temperature was cold, I was feeling hot because I was boiling in anger. I wanted to rip his heart out.

I jumped away from him. I also don't like close proximity at all. I wanted to hex Black and Potter at the same time.

I checked my jeans pockets to take my wand out. Surprisingly, the pocket was empty. Where the hell did I keep it? I always carry my wand. Most of the times

"Missing something, ?" James was twirling my wand with his fingers. I tried to snatch it, but he threw my wand to Black. Remus was standing there. Just standing. Peter was as usual was giggling. Sometimes, I wonder why is he amused all the time at every situation.

What are they, 5?

Black threw the wand back to Potter.

"Go and play with the ball. Give my wand back, Potter" I threatened him.

Everyone was laughing at me now. The most infuriating sound was Sirius laughter. No wait, he was barking in the name of laughing. Remus was just staring at me wide-eyed.(finally his expression changed). Peter was giggling _again_. Not that I'm against any girlish sound but man up.

"If you want, come and get from me" Potter said jovially.

Then, he started running. Real mature.

"What are you, five?"

I began chasing him. Why am I such a slow runner? It felt like he was miles away from me.

"Well, if you like it that way, then I am"

I could hear murmuring and laughter from the stadium. Blood was pounding in my ears.

I want my wand back. That is my wand.

He ran and ran. I barely ran a minute and I started panting.

I hate it. I agree I am lazy. Sometimes, Jess gets me food in my dormitory because I don't like walking all the way to the Great Hall.

If I count properly, the last time I ran was 8-9 months back. Since then, I didn't need to move my ass, until now.

I can't do it. I can't run any further. I will buy a new wand. I will write to my parents and say Potter broke my wand as he was angry on me. He will get a howler and I will get a new wand.

Just when I was to give up, I made a plan.

There was a broomstick lying on the ground. I ran up there, instead of chasing Potter. I glanced down at the broom. It was old and colour on the broom seemed to have faded away. By looking at it, one could easily identify whether it was a school brooms or not.

I mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up i soared.

After a long time, I was flying. It felt really good. I should do this more often.

And for seconds, I forgot everything. Air rushed through my hair. It felt freedom.

I pulled my broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground.

As I saw Potter on the ground, realisation hit me. I leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands. I flew to him and kicked him real hard from my broom. He was on the ground straight on his face. He groaned in surprise.

I toppled gently onto the grass next to Potter.

He turned around to face me. I snatched my wand from his hands.

Oh, my sweet innocent wand. I missed you so much.

"This is not fair" He was impressed, I presume. He pouted a bit. And boy, he looks cute when he pouts.

"Who said I was going to win fair and square?" I laughed a bit.

Just when I thought, he was a nice guy. He took my arm purposely to get up from the ground.

I detached my hand from his forcefully. Didn't he understand anything?

"You touch me one more time, and I will hex you to next century. Do I make myself clear, Potter?"

He thought for a while. "Nope. Not really. Can you make it _clearer_?" He moved closer to me. I was staring in his blue eyes directly.

I took a step backward. And Potter moved even closer to me.

This time his foot were almost touching mine. His lips were barely an inch away. Then he moaned as my body stiffened up. I can't take it anymore. People always respond to violence than peace.

I hexed him real hard and ran away like wind. He fell on ground grunting in pain.

Well, it is me.

I wanted to talk to Remus. Where did my plan go wrong? Wait a minute; I didn't even talk to Remus at all. He won't help me now after what I did to his friend.

Now I am pretty sure, Potter must be planning my murder.

And person who was hated more than Potter was –Lily Evans.

Thankfully, it was Sunday. That means no classes. I skipped my breakfast as I overslept. By the time, I reached Black Lake for some peace- there were rumours all around the castle. James Potter left Lily Evans for a girl who hexed him in the morning.

I laughed at the news. I mean seriously, this is beyond annoying.

And you know what is even more annoying, bimbos coming to me for advice.

A second year old girl came up to me and asked," How did James Potter gotten over with Lily Evans and fell for _you_?

I will take that as compliment.

I answered this question too many times, sweetly, "All you have to do is slap him in front of everybody"

Oh boy! They took it seriously.

Throughout the day, I tried to avoid him but from what I heard from the people, he was slapped at least ten times within an hour.

I didn't feel sorry for him at all. He tried to bloody kiss me when I told him to stay away from me.

I was hiding in the library when Jess found me.

"It seems you had a productive day" Jess teased me taking a seat on the chair next to me.

"Don't even get started on that. It was your entire fault in the first place"

"How is it my fault? You were the one who made bet." Jess announced surprised.

"No it was yours" I hit her playfully on her shoulder with the book I was trying to read.

"You can call it off, if you want"

"Not in this lifetime" I want to win even if I have to do anything.

"You have already done enough damage for a day."

I countered back, "I haven't done anything"

"Why do you think these girls are slapping Potter? Whose idea was it?"

"He tried to kiss me, I got my revenge. Here comes Evans. You see, I am pretty sure she will thank me. Mark my words" I winked at Jess, as she rolled her eyes.

There is very small list of people whom I genuinely care. And Evans is definitely not included in that. She is insane. From what I gather, nerds are supposed to be patient and helpful but she is a bitch. Agreed, she is stunningly beautiful. I am not a bitch even though I'm beautiful ( I want to add one of those muggle smiley- the one where it shows it's tongue over here) If Gryffindor ever lost points, it is totally her fault. She runs, not even walks, to Minnie, the minute she finds if Potter and Black are up to any mischief.

What Potter sees in her is beyond my understanding? I may hate Potter. But if there was any option or a chance for me to kill people? I would choose Evans first. No wait, If Black is included; he might be in first place. Oh, it so hard to choose whom to kill first.

Evans made her way towards my table. May be she wants to thank me, I suppose.

"Whatever game you are trying to play with me, back off" Was she threatening me?

With that, she wrenched open doors and stormed off angrily.

Am I am supposed to be scared of her now?

Jess and I were carrying an identical expression of shock.

What the hell just happened?

"Whoa! That was interesting. Looks like, we made a new friend. Don't you think, Jess?"

"We? Darling, I care about you. But at the same time, I love myself" It is high time, I should get new friends

I avoided Marauders as much as possible. I skipped my breakfast and also lunch. I starved myself enough. I decided to face the fears. Who am I kidding? I am hungry. My stomach is growling like an angry Minnie.

Even if Potter kills me, I don't want to die with empty stomach. Today I had enough already. With all threatening's and advice.

Nothing of any sort happened throughout the day. It went more than normal than I expected. There were no pranks on me. Maybe, I was paranoid.

Potter and Black entered the hall. Potter looked totally different. His face had totally changed. His face was puffy and red. His nose was red, making him look like a clown. His specs were just hanging loosely on his face. His eyes were sparkling with mischief. I couldn't catch that part.

All the teachers and students were "Awww" as they saw him.

I didn't feel any remorse.

Jess convinced me to tell sorry to Potter. "You shouldn't have been so hard on him. He was just trying teasing you a bit. He didn't kiss you technically"

"I never threatened any of the people to take my advice seriously. They went to slap him with free will. It is funny, if you think about it. Since yesterday, no one took me seriously like you wouldn't believe me that I would have sex with a guy. But today, the whole school listened to me"

"Common Abby, we believe you. That is why we made a bet that you won't be having sex with any guy. And I also believe that you won't be apologising to Potter any time soon" Sheldon chimed in. I missed talking to him. I avoided him also the whole day. We would have a pep-talk about my behaviour where I will snore and while will lectures me.

"That is not how you should convince her for apologising to Potter" Jess kicked Sheldon under the table hardly.

"Fine, I will tell sorry. Just this time" I said, not feeling sorry at all.

I walked to his place and tapped his shoulder with a fork lightly.

He turned and grinned when he saw it was me.

He stood up and was facing towards me.

"I'm really sorry. I mean it. Can we call it a truce? I spoke as sweetly as I can.

"Yeah, it is okay"

"Really, you forgive me! I would never forgive me!"

My expression changed from puzzlement to curiosity.

Marauders were known to be people who always kept grudges.

Sirius mouthed something to Remus which I didn't catch.

"Yes love, I forgive you. Let's keep the rumours alive." He mouthed the latter part.

With that, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. Before I could even protest, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips on mine.


End file.
